My Heart Shattered
by koishii-tenshi
Summary: Summary: this is the story behind what happens to Dark and Krad after the Black Wings incident. Warnings: This story is slightly AU you’ll figure out what I mean as you read, contains angst, rape, and abuse.


**My Heart's Shattered**

**Summary: this is the story behind what happens to Dark and Krad after the Black Wings incident. **

**Warnings: This story is slightly AU (you'll figure out what I mean as you read), contains angst, rape, and abuse.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DNAngel. My friend does, and that's where I saw it, but neither of us make money of it.**

Prologue

_CRACK_

That was a sound that Dark had become all too familiar with in the past months. He flinched, and stilled himself, preparing for the device to make contact with his already torn and tattered back.

_CRACK_

The contact came. Swift and hard.

_CRACK_

The phantom thief bit down on his bottom lip until there was blood trickling down his chin as well.

_CRACK_

He wouldn't cry. He _couldn't_ cry. He knew the consequences that went with crying. He didn't want to pay the price, although Krad seemed to be trying to sneak into taking this, even without it being a consequence.

_CRACK_

And so it went. He cried into the stillness, silent, but for the sadistic sound of the cracking of the whip. Silent tears running down his face, making him worth no more than a babe in a dangerous situation. Useless. That is something that he was feeling at the moment.

-----oOoOo-----

Dark was so wrapped up in his musings that he failed to realize that Krad had stopped the torture, and was currently using his absentmindedness to begin another ministration. What that he KNEW would get the phantom thief's attention.

The counterpart swiftly de-robed both of their bottom halves and, positioning himself, slammed into the backside of the other.

Having been distracted before, the other half was distracted, and let out an ear-splitting howl, feeling as though he was being torn apart, and would rather die.

"Why…please Krad, why must you do this to me?" He whimpered, barely above a whimper, his voice tired from the sudden exertion after weeks of having been forced into silence.

"Why, Mousy? Well…because I hate you, and I want to see you suffer." Krad sadistically whispers into his ear. "And, since I can't kill you in this realm, I want you to suffer irreparable damage; mentally, physically, the whole nine. Now, take it, bitch."

_SMACK_

The sound of flesh on flesh. A sound that sickened Dark. A sound that he would give ANYTHING to never have to hear again. He didn't think he'd be so lucky. Especially not anytime soon.

_SMACK_

When Krad had said irreparably damaged, he hadn't lied. He wanted away. He didn't want to possess anymore. He didn't want to risk the contact. He didn't want to share his sorrows. He didn't want to have to talk to someone else.

_SMACK_

"That's right Mousy, Hate me. Please Mousy. Hate me with the same fervor I hate you. Then, we can claim the bodies we posses and you will be like me. Hate me Mousy." Krad taunts into his ear, between his grunts.

The sadistic prick was enjoying himself. He knew that Dark was in pain, and torment, and he was ENJOYING it. The thought alone made Dark begin to silently cry again. He couldn't believe it. He was being forced to wield his body to this prick. The torment would never end.

Even after the man had exited him. Had left him to himself. Even once they were in a two separate locations, once more possessors. He knew it would never…no _could_ never end. He knew it, and he knew there was no use in contemplating it further.

_SMACK_

With one final thrust, Dark's counterpart and he released simultaneously.

Krad was pleased with himself, as was noted by the smug expression on his face when he exited the other, allowing him to fall in on himself, and try to find some comfort in being by himself for a while. Just a little while, however, as the eviler of the pair didn't want he Phantom Thief to think that he was off of the hook so easily.

Oh no, he would be back; and with a vengeance as well.

That was something they both knew very well.

_Thump Thump_

The smug, and newly released, Krad walks away from Dark.

_Thump Thump Thump Thump Thump Thump Thump_

_1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,…_

Dark laid there. Silently. He waited until Krad was away. He waited until he couldn't hear the foot steps any longer to be able to count them. Then, with a grunt of effort, he went to move himself.

He pulled up his pants, and, panting, managed to pull himself to a different location.

He hated himself right now.

He had decided to seal himself away, so that Krad couldn't haunt anymore.

Stupid him.

He was a softy. He knew that, and now he was paying the price for it.

When he couldn't bring himself to move anymore, he collapsed into himself, in a heap, right there. And there is where he stayed, until Krad's next calling, curled in on himself, his blood and his tears mixing.

How he wished he still had his wings, but alas, Krad had brutally ripped those out the first time they were there.

So, there he was, the once great phantom thief, reduced to this. Krad enjoying every moment of it.

And there is where he would stay, for eternity, he just couldn't bring himself to admit it yet.

Well, How was it? I hope that it was okay. I know that it was pretty angsty, but I just wanted Krad, at least, to stay into character, since they both couldn't


End file.
